


Valentine's Day

by kiranightshade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Magic, Body Horror, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Death Eater Harry Potter, Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Horcruxes, M/M, Nothing permanent, Rituals, Spy Harry, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: A crime was committed all those years ago in the chamber. Harry finally has the chance to put it to rights.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Tomarrymort Valentines Exchange 2021





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elicx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elicx/gifts).



> I feel like i should make it clear this is from a very dark Harry's point of view and death eaters are bad.
> 
> Also i kind of combined two of the prompts so i guess here's a valentine's date (what counts as one to these two at least) featuring lowkey possesive Voldemort. I hope you like it, elicx!

Ron laughed at something Hermione said and Harry joined in, not because he thought the idea of Lord Malfoy in rags amused him, but because he had a job to do. 

The great hall was packed for the Valentine’s feast. Candy and paper hearts littered the tables. The younger children stuffing themselves with little care to the sacred rights the night was due. 

Harry shook away the thoughts, buried them deep where he can use them later. For now, he smiles at the ones he calls friends and plays the part given to him. He could not wait for the night to really begin. 

*** 

The party continued well into the night in the Gryffindor common room. Now that the world sees Harry as some sort of savior, multiple girls and boys in his class were in his personal space. With every touch, he fought the urge to hex them. When Ginny kissed him, he relished the future pain that she would endure for he would take great pleasure in telling his lord of every transgression. 

Harry stayed up with Ron late into the night as everyone else slowly made their way upstairs and to bed. High on sugar and the festivities, Harry slowly lost his patience until he was forced to slip some sleeping draught into Ron’s tea to escape. 

Harry had made sneaking out without waking the portrait an art form in his years of service, and easily makes his way through the empty halls undetected. His heart beat faster the closer he got to the passage out of this cursed school. 

The tunnels connecting Hogwarts to Honeydukes were so coated in grime and spider webs that it made it difficult to breathe but Harry didn’t dare clean them. To clean them would be careless and Harry has not survived because he was careless. 

Harry cast a quick ‘Scourgify’ and made his way to the shrieking shack. Harry couldn’t reach the living room soon enough, and as soon as he arrived, he sank to his knees. 

“My lord,” Harry greeted. 

“My love,” he answered, his voice soft with affection. “It’s almost time.”

Lord Voldemort stood in front of an intricate circle made up of the sacred runes that make that night’s ritual possible. He offered his hand to Harry, who rose and took it like he has a hundred times before. Anticipation raced through his veins. For years they worked to perfect this ritual. For years they sought to right Harry’s wrong and bring back that which he destroyed. 

“Tell me what to do,” Harry said. 

“Disrobe.”

Harry obeyed. Piece by piece his uniform fell to the ground. Harry stood tall in the presence of his lord, unashamed and unafraid. 

“Your arms.”

Harry held out his arms, palms up and watched as Lord Voldemort carved runes into him until they covered every inch of him. Harry refused to flinch as his wand moved to his chest and around to his back. He did not cry out as his Lord carved along his legs and feet. 

“Step into the circle.”

Harry stepped into place. The blood dripped with every step and Harry wished it would further fuel the ritual. Lord Voldemort closed the circle with a wave of his wand and the runes on the ground lit up one by one until they chased away every shadow in the otherwise dark room. 

“Kneel.”

Harry kneeled, resting his arms on his legs, and looked up to the stars that shone through the single window. 

“Murdered through deceit,” Lord Voldemort began with a wave of his wand. Harry tensed as every cut burned like fire under his skin. “Your killer calls to you. Torn for fear, your owner calls to you.”

“Come to me,” Harry gasped, “as you did once before. Return to our Lord, so that we might serve again.”

Harry screamed as the pain engulfed him completely. The runes along his body lit up bright enough to blind them both. Like daggers piercing his skin, Harry endured until it finally stopped, and he dropped like his strings had been cut. 

*** 

When Harry opened his eyes, he was laying with his head in his Lord’s lap, clothed and healed of all his wounds. Harry hummed to himself as fingers carded through his hair.

“Did it work?” he asked. 

“It did. You performed beautifully.”

Harry smiled. “Thank you, my lord. I feared it would not be enough.”

Harry closed his eyes as Lord Voldemort’s cool fingers ghosted a path down his cheek and traced the edges of his lips. On instinct, he parted them and sighed. 

“I want you to keep it safe,” Lord Voldemort said. Harry’s eyes snapped open. 

“I can’t!” he exclaimed. “Last time, I—”

“Last time,” he interrupted, “You were lost and misinformed. You won’t make that mistake again.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“That’s a good boy,” Lord Voldemort said with an indulgent smile. “Now, up you get.”

Harry sat up, reluctant to do so but resigned to the fact that their night was ending. “When will I see you again?”

“Sooner than you might think.”

Lord Voldemort rose to his feet and led Harry to the door by the hand. 

“Do you really think Draco will succeed?” Harry asked. 

“I believe he will bring me into the school. Whether or not he succeeds…”

Harry’s wicked grin matched his lord’s. “I look forward to the day. Either way, it’ll be something worth witnessing.” 

Lord Voldemort tugged Harry closer and kissed him deeply. Harry didn’t hesitate to let his forked tongue in and sink into his embrace. 

“Take it,” Lord Voldemort said against his lips. “Keep me safe.”

Harry walked back to his dorm fighting the urge to skip his happiness out. It wasn’t until he sealed the curtains around his bed that he dared to take the diary from his pocket. 

The leather was as familiar as if it were only yesterday. Harry pressed a kiss to the diary and fell asleep tracing the name written in the front cover. 

Harry dreamed of a young man in his sixth year of Hogwarts named Tom Marvolo Riddle and welcomed him with open arms.


End file.
